Meant To Be
by Miko Potter
Summary: Pieces of Hermione s thoughts about the most important parts of her relationship with Ron. Late Valentine s fic. Really short.


Title: **Meant To Be**  
>Category: Books » Harry Potter<br>Author: Miko Potter  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: K<br>Genre: Romance/General  
>Published: 02-15-12, Updated: 02-15-12<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 1,439

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meant to Be<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok second fic, it's too short but I had to hurry. Sorry for the late publish but I couldn't do it yesterday for lack of:<strong>

**A) time**

**B)money**

**Of course; I am not Rowling which leads us to the conclusion that...I DO NOT own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I?**

**This one is dedicated to my friend Nati, because she just loves this couple, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Well new edition of this story. I'm editing all my stories, trying to improve spelling, grammar and such, if you can please point any mistakes out to me, hopefully this is better than the last version. If this is your first time reading never mind and enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>How dare he! Just what made him think he had any right over her? Yelling at her like that….hurting her like that, it was as if he'd been throwing a knife at her with every word he said, the worst part was that he looked like he meant it, but deep down she knew he was already forgiven, she always forgave him. There was no way around it, love really made you foolish.<p>

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

They were so thick sometimes. Both of them. Unfortunately for her, the role of matchmaker and love advising, clever girl who could explain girls fell on her shoulders. Not that she liked it, but if she didn't do it who would? Ginny wouldn't be much help, and they had no one else. Of course Ron's comments helped nothing at all. Made things worse if anything. He didn't know, he was too blind to see it. She simply shook her head and fell asleep, maybe dreaming was better than thinking about it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ 

"Hermione I love you" she managed not to blush, but she smiled slightly as she replied

"Don't let Lavender hear you say that" she managed to mentally remain in the room long enough to call him a coward. Her feelings had been growing and showing more over the last year. With each day came a new pang. It was hard, but she knew. Deep down she had known from the moment they fought back in fourth grade, but she had come to accept it only quiet recently. She smiled looking at the boys almost dozing in their chairs. _**Her**_ boys. She worked on Ron's essays. God, just how he could make these mistakes was a wonder to her, shaking her head she began writing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/

Her sobs could be heard around the tent. She didn't want to worry Harry, she couldn't help being devastated. She was soaked and cold but she didn't want to change her clothes. She had come back dripping wet, her hair clinging to the skin on her face and neck, her throat sore from yelling his name into the night, tears mixed with rainwater. She stuttered something to Harry, barely knowing what and began sobbing again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/

When she saw his face she was in deep shock, barely aware of her body moving towards the entrance. She felt so many emotions rushing up to her at once, relief on seeing him alive and apparently well, joy to see the face she thought she would never see again, tension, suspicion something weird in the pit of her stomach, something warm and then…anger. So much of it that it made her snap out of her trance and rage at him, losing control like she hadn't since the bird incident; but she didn't care, not now anyway. How could he leave her like that and come back expecting everything to be ok? She didn't hold back; ooh if only she had her wand.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/

In a distant corner of her mind somewhere that wasn't full of pain, she begged they would get out of here, manage to go out of here, manage to go out safely, but she knew she was hoping for the impossible. And hearing hid voice calling her name, made her certain they wouldn't leave without her. Why? They shouldn't risk it all just for her. The pain seemed to strengthen. Her thinking became fuzzy and she passed out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/

She didn't know what came over her, all she knew was that one moment she had jumped up to him and the next one their lips had met, it had been a perfect moment; somewhere in the background she heard Harry's voice but she didn't listen to him until the second time. She heard them talking and smiled a little foolishly, but when she realized what they were saying she could do nothing but blush until her face matched Ron's head and bend down to pick fangs up. They would _**never **_let her live this down.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/

It was February 14. They were walking on that park, near the pond, his hand around her waist, his jacket around her shoulders, looking like a perfectly_ cliché_ couple. But she didn't really care, he made her happy. Despite the constant arguing, he complemented her. They simply _**worked. **_Suddenly he stopped walking, she looked at him curious and concerned once she saw his face. He looked really nervous. She was about to ask what was wrong when he bent down on one knee and took out a little black velvet box, opening it to reveal a small ring and he said

"I want you forever, forever and always, and I need to know, will you marry…" he never ended the sentence, with tears in her eyes she had flung her arms around his neck making him fall down with her on top, she whispered

"I want you too" into his neck and he chuckled and said

"It´s not an I do, but it works for me", she giggled.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/

She tugged at the white dress she had been forced into by the girls. She had said she didn't want a dress and Ron had said he didn't care, he'd marry her, not a dress, but only Luna had sided with her, and three against two wasn't good odds for her. And of course she had been forced to wear makeup, even though she had tried to dissuade them from it. She was about to start complaining again, but the complaints were stuck on her throat when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. This couldn't be her. The girl in front was…

"Beautiful" her black headed bridesmaid said "that's how you are and don't you forget or let him forget, he got lucky" She smiled and hugged her, it was time, the cousins, boy and girl, were best man and bridesmaid respectively. It couldn't have been any other way, as she walked out she began to feel nervous and the girl beside her left toward a certain green eyed redhead only so her dad could take her place, he smiled and said "I'm so proud of you, we love you Hermione, don't forget" and like that he gave her away to the man she would have at her side for the rest of her life.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ -/-/

She woke up to look into a white ceiling, as she turned she looked at the baby beside her, their firstborn. She was elated, this was the beginning of a new phase of her life, and when she saw Ron was smiling too she realized her life couldn't possibly get any better. And yes they would be together forever and always, because in the end they were completely different,but they would go on, after all the heart wants what the heart wants, she knew, despite all the bickering, and despite the hardships, they were simply meant to be.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it, if you did tell me, it doesn't take much just click on the "review this chapter", it´s right there. Constructive criticism accepted, but no flames, if you didn't like it why read right through it to the final notes? For those who read it before, I changed a couple things XD not a lot though, so no harm done! Thanks Libby16 ( formerly xSnowxPrincessx), Yoshi 3, Silently Hurting Inside and Tora No Musume for the reviews! Anywho my first multichapter story is coming up so if by some miracle you like my writing just wait for it! Until next time!<p>

* * *

><p>That's all, I didn't alter this much, but I cleared out some spelling, again please let me see if you see any mistakes! (Forgive me for <em>still <em>not posting the ever so promised multi-chapter story)


End file.
